Texts
by TaffyButt
Summary: In which John regains contact with Sherlock through a number Mycroft gives him...


In which John regains contact with Sherlock…  
>Based on an omegle roleplay session.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's…how…you'll have to go over it just one more time." John could see that Mycroft was growing impatient, but this had been the most confusing three hours of his life. Being brought in by car in the middle of the night to have Mycroft tell him this news…of course he'd have to explain it twice…or four times.<p>

"You're not in shock anymore Doctor Watson, you're just being stupid, now for the fifth time; My brother is alive, he is currently in London, I have been given this number by Anthea, you may use it to contact him. Clear enough?"

But Mycroft didn't wait for an answer and stalked off, umbrella by his side, leaving John Watson clued in, but bewildered, standing in an empty warehouse with a small piece of paper containing a mobile number.

He brought his phone out of his pocket and typed the number in. Hands shaking he managed to compose a short simple message:

_Sherlock...? It's John.-JW_

With a huge sigh he put the phone back into his pocket. After pacing up and down in the silence for five minutes he slumped down against a large pillar and held his head in his hands. The silence was deafening, and fifteen minutes later when his phone buzzed he almost convinced himself that he'd imagined it. Breathing deeply he prepared himself, head up, trying to be strong. Slowly, he reached into his jacket pocket, scrunching his eyes closed before he looked.

His heart sank as he reopened his eyes and saw the name Mycroft on the screen. John reluctantly opened the message:

_You better hurry. You know how he is.-Mycroft_

John didn't even bother replying, he was too upset. His chest was thumping at an almost inhuman rate. Reaching to put the phone back into his pocket, he felt it vibrate, the ringtone echoing around the warehouse. Angrily, he unlocked it, mentally working out his reply to Mycroft's newest taunting text when he noticed the text was from an unknown number.

The army doctor's breath hitched as he looked down at his phone in complete disbelief. As he opened the message his face flushed and his heart stopped.

_Hello John.-SH_

Body trembling, John texted back, initiating a conversation with the consulting detective.

_Is that really you Sherlock?-JW_

_Of course it is…although how did you get my temporary number?-SH_

_Mycroft, he gave it to me. He explained everything, why didn't you?-JW_

_Because I wasn't sure when and if I would be returning. I'm sorry, John, I really am.-SH_

_You had us all believe you were dead! I had my suspicions, I knew it had to be a trick! But everyone else Sherlock…they were worried sick!-JW_

_I had to have them think I was dead. I needed the cover to destroy Moriarty's web.-SH_

John stopped for a moment. Sherlock sounded sorry, desperate. He reasoned that maybe he seemed like he was going on at Sherlock, and decided to divert the conversation and tried to appear more casual.

_Have you destroyed it now? I…I could have helped you!-JW_

_I think I've sorted everything. It wouldn't have been safe for you, you would have been in serious danger if they knew I was still alive.-SH_

_I appreciate the effort to protect me but I was so hurt! Mrs Hudson was distraught, and Mycroft…he was blaming himself.-JW_

He was doing it again, getting on at him. John began to worry that he had upset Sherlock, his fears only escalating when he realised that it had been precisely nine minutes since Sherlock had replied. When the phone finally buzzed John jumped.

_You would have been killed John. Mycroft was partly to blame anyway, but he is my brother and so I have no other option but to forgive him.-SH_

_ When will you be coming back then...to the flat? I've sort of missed you.-JW_

_ You…I can come back?-SH_

_ What on earth made you think that you couldn't?-JW_

_ I…I thought you would be mad. I'd understand of course, it has been a long time.-SH_

_Of course I'm mad! I'm furious! But it doesn't change the fact that we're friends, and I missed you…a lot actually. I made your bed every week, and sometimes I put out your favourite mug and made you tea before I realised you weren't there to drink it.-JW_

Once it was too late to take it all back John realised that he might have shared a little bit too much.

_You're limp has gotten worse too. I've seen you. You made my bed?-SH_

_Well…yes. I changed it every week. I figured if you came back I'd have everything nice for you. It sounds stupid, but it made me feel better. When were you watching me?-JW_

_It doesn't sound stupid John. I actually have something you gave to me. A pound coin. You passed it to me while I was watching you, playing the part of a homeless person.-SH_

_I don't even remember that. In fact, every day since you've been gone has been a mundane blur. I can't believe how much I missed running around London with you!-JW_

_I missed it too. But I was worried about coming back, I thought you would have moved on by now.-SH_

_Who else am I going to find like you, Sherlock? You're completely unique.-JW_

John stopped to reflect on his last sent message. Clearly, Sherlock missed him as much as he had missed Sherlock and it was only now, by admitting it out loud, that he realised how great the hole Sherlock had left actually was.

_Why thankyou, John. And I must say, that you are by far the best assisting war doctor I have had.-SH_

He wasn't sure how to reply to that. An admittance of admiration from the consulting detective. There were real, genuine, reciprocated feelings and John could only ask for one more thing.

_When will you be back Sherlock?-JW_

_ I'm standing in the flat now John, when on earth will you be back?-SH_

_Do…do you want me to come get you. I don't know what to say…I might even hug you, I can't promise to hold back!.-JW_

By now John Watson's emotions had taken over him. He couldn't care less how he was coming across to his friend.

_John.-SH_

_ Sherlock…?-JW_

_ I haven't actually said it yet. I missed you.-SH_

_ Oh God, I missed you so much! Sherlock, promise me that you will never leave again!-JW_

_ I promise.-SH_

Throwing the phone back into his pocket, John Watson made his way out of the warehouse, tears falling down his cheeks, as he made his way back home to greet his friend.


End file.
